Blind Sight
by Tamago-dono
Summary: Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind. A cry from his magic called a friend to him. Missing from society and believed dead no one believed it when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire Blind!Smart!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**T****ITLE: Blind Sight**

**SUMMARY: ****Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind. A cry from his magic called a friend to him. Missing from society and believed dead no one believed it when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire Blind!Harry Smart!Harry Ron, Dumbledore Bashing**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling**

**AN: One potato, two potato, three potato, four, I bet you aren't reading this anymore. **

**WARNINGS: minor swearing and possible bad grammer**

_**Italics – Harry's thoughts**_

**Chapter 1 – And so it begins**

_A young boy, about 6 years old lay on the muddy ground as boys around him kicked him over and over, his clothes tearing and falling into the mud. The other boys laughed at his misfortune and left the malnourished child lying in the mud, his shirt ripped to the point where it could only be called a rag, and bleeding profusely. Almost unconscious young boy dragged himself through the mud, one of his legs bent at an odd angle. He kept dragging himself along for a few moments till his hand brushed a warm stone in the mud. _

_The young boy drew comfort from the small stone, the warmth in the cold mud and rain, and very quickly the boy's energy failed him and he passed out in the mud. _

_The next morning the young boy woke with a start to the sound of his very angry uncle. "Boy! How dare you not come home last night!" the man bellowed as the boy winced. The man then proceeded to life the boy up by his ear and drag him back towards his house, ignoring the wincing, and groans of pain from the boy as one of his legs failed to hold his weight. As the young boy fell the older man was flung across the park by some unknown force. Only few moments passed before a third man appeared._

"_Young one, are you ok?" asked the new man as he walked over to the child_

"_Yes sir," replied the child, "My Uncle says I shouldn't talk to strangers"_

"_Is that man over there your uncle?" asked the man pointing to the man who had been thrown across the park before._

"_I can't see where you're pointing sir. I'm blind."_

"_That man who was holding you before, was he your uncle?" _

"_Yes sir, he was taking me home because I couldn't find my way last night," replied the boy_

"_Well, would you like to come with me, and my wife will heal your leg, it doesn't look like you can walk on it?"_

"_My uncle would be very angry if I left with someone else sir," replied the boy shyly_

"_Don't worry little one, my wife and I will look after you," said the man_

"_Will you make me go back to them?" asked the boy_

"_Not if you don't want to," replied the man, "Now hold my hand tightly and we'll get you somewhere safe."_

_Obediently the little boy grabbed the older man's hand and the two vanished into the air. _

In a large mansion in France a young English teen sat upright in his bed as he recalled the day that his life had changed. 8 years ago he was just a little blind kid, but now Harry James Potter was a mage in training, and a potions master, despite his blindness.

In the past 8 years he had gone from a malnourished little boy to a strong teenager who was studying advanced magic with his mentor, and adoptive father Nicolas Flamel. He was quite skilled in the mind arts, as well as potions, alchemy and elemental powers. "Harry," a voice called, prompting the teen to jump from his bed and run towards the living room where his "mother" Perenelle Flamel was calling from, his navigational skills allowing him to travel without his mage sight, a unique ability which is better defined as pseudo sight.

He had also become a champion on the duelling circuit where he played under the title The Blind Duellist, his unique way of seeing allowing him to predict and dodge attacks quite easily, combined with his spell repertoire made him quite a formidable opponent.

"Yes Mum?" asked Harry as he arrived

"We received some interesting new today. It would appear it is time for you to return to Britain," explained Perenelle

"What happened?" he asked, curious as to the change of plan

"Your name was entered into the tri-wizard tournament, and you must compete or lose your magic," stated Perenelle

"What!?" asked Harry surprised, "How can I be entered into a tournament without my consent?"

"Your name was entered on a piece of paper from one of your junior school pieces of paper from when you were at the Dursley's, which was written by you which counts as your consent," explained Nicolas

"Seriously? I doubt I would have even been able to write then… And who bothers looking that far to find something I wrote?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort would be my guess. Britain is calling you my son, there is nothing we can do… except tell the Brits that they should've left you alone.

"If I must compete, then I shall compete, but the Brits will regret the day they decided to enter me," said Harry with a grin, before leaving the room

"I believe Britain is going to be in for a big shock," said Perenelle as Nicolas nodded.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Gates, imbued with magic, most likely wards keeping the school safe. Need entrance without breaking wards. Most likely the magical signature of staff or ministry official. Lacking both. Must break wards for entry. Wards too strong for one person to break… bugger. Magical signature close… half giant? _

"Excuse me sir. Can you open the gates for me?" asked the man, Harry Potter standing outside the gates

"What yeh here for?" asked the magical inside the gates

"Meeting the headmaster," Harry replied quickly

"Musta forgot to tell me abou' yeh. Lemme jus' open them," came the reply from the half giant

"Thank you, sir, what was your name by the way?"

"I'm Hagrid."

"Well Hagrid, I'll be seeing you around," said Harry walking off in towards the castle.

_Doors, wooden, entrance to castle. Inside full of student… most likely eating dinner… or waiting for me… magic in doors, currently inactive… most likely a locking mechanism currently disengaged… Doors should push open easily… doors won't open… slight blast should prompt an opening… _

**Bang**

_Doors are hard to open… unusually so… bigger blast? Why not?_

**Bang**

_Almost there… one more blast and they should open_

**Bang **

**Crash!**

_Oh my, doors came off hinges… I hope they don't charge me for that..._

"Stupefy!"

_Damn, curses already… dodge… return fire? No, that makes a bad first impression… I wonder what I look like to them… incoming… duck_

"Enough," shouted a voice stopping the curses

"Oops… those doors a quite hard to open," Harry stated loudly

"The doors open outward you dunderhead!" exclaimed one of the people inside the hall

_Crap… didn't think of that… Person seems to be oozing loathing… stay away… or create havoc, either one depending on my mood. Trace amounts of magic lingering on fingers… probably a potioneer? Or herbologist? _

The people inside the school saw a person break down the doors to the great hall. He wore a long black cloak that blew in the non-existent wind in a way that would make Snape proud. He had long black hair and a piece of brown fabric wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. In his hand he held a wooden staff with a purple crystal like ball on the top. He also casually dodged a small onslaught of curses from the staff table.

"State your name and purpose, or you'll be forcefully evicted from this premises," stated a Scottish voice from the head table

_Demanding, sits slightly off centre to the right… probably deputy headmistress…_

"Name, Harry Potter, purpose, win Triwizard Tournament," Harry stated with a smirk, causing the great hall to erupt into shouts and yells, drowning out all else.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (please don't choose the last one) Please review, any and all feedback is appreciated… unless you're flaming me… that isn't appreciated**

**Pairings still undecided, tell me who you think Harry should be with**


	2. Chapter 2

**T****ITLE: Blind Sight**

**summary: ****Maybe if things had been different he could have lived a normal life, but they weren't. No one had bothered to check the aftereffects of the killing curse, and so no one noticed that little Harry Potter was blind. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas. Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling**

**AN: Wow, I was so surprised by all the positive responses, also glad that people want the pairings to be the same as the ones occurring in my head, it would look a little odd if I just ignored every pairing suggestion and went with my original thoughts… Also… someone reviewed in Spanish… and the person who wanted to borrow this idea you wrote an anon review, which isn't conducive to replies… **

**WARNINGS: minor swearing **

_Italics – Harry's thoughts_

"_Italics with speech marks" – French _

**Chapter 1 – And so it begins**

"_Name, Harry Potter, purpose, win Triwizard Tournament," Harry stated with a smirk, causing the great hall to erupt into shouts and yells, drowning out all else._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Six purple fireworks coming from Dumbledore's wand was all that was required to return order to the great hall. "Welcome Mr Potter, to Hogwarts."

_Centre stage, oozing magical power… must be Dumbledore_

"Wish I could say it's a pleasure, but it really isn't. I'm only here to ask about the escape clauses in this tournament," replied Harry coldly.

"Escape clauses? Why would we need escape clauses?" asked a man from the head table

"Can I ask your name first sir?" asked Harry

"Bagman, Ludo Bagman," he replied

"Well, Mr Bagman –"

"Ludo Please,"

"Mr Bagman, the reason you have escape clauses is to prevent situations like this one, where I am forced into this tournament without my consent and because I can't leave decide to sue the arses off both the ministry organising this tournament, and Hogwarts, for failing to provide the adequate defences like they were sworn to in the contract between the three schools," explained Harry smugly, "So, I'll ask again, how can I not participate in this tournament without losing my magic? Or would you rather I ask the question, how much money can the ministry lose before they go bankrupt?"

"Now see here Mr Potter, this is not the fault of the ministry, we did everything we could, unforseen things happen, there is no reason to start suing people," started another person at the head table

"Well, Mr?"

"Mr Crouch, surely you've heard of me?"

_Crouch… Put Sirius in jail… signed consent to me going to Dursley's… Big mistake of his… biggest sore point, his son, strike hard and fast_

"Yes, Mr Crouch. The most ruthless person in the whole ministry, sent his son to Azkaban, signed off on a shipment of thirty prisoners without a trial, I know at least one of them is innocent. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, how do I leave this tournament?" Asked Harry enjoying watching the man's mood change

"You can't leave, you must complete the tasks or lose your magic," replied Crouch tensely

"Well then, I guess I'll be competing, do expect a visit from my lawyers though. Now then on to accommodation, I expect my own quarters with a potions lab, gym and duelling ring, please arrange them for me," demanded Harry

"Arrogance just like his father, are you,-"

"Now, Harry my boy, you certainly don't want your own quarters, come up here, we'll get you sorted into a house for you to stay in," said Dumbledore

"Sort me? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was a student attending Hogwarts. Do tell me, did you miss the reply letters I sent every year saying I was completing my schooling elsewhere?" asked Harry smirking

"Well my boy, you're here now, you may as well be sorted."

"This is really no way to treat a guest, since I am here as a guest of the school and against my will, I will make this clear to you. I will be staying in private quarters inside the school or I'll be bringing my own quarters like the other schools. I am also not a member of Hogwarts, don't treat me as one. Am I clear?"

"100 points from Gryffindor for your insolence Potter!"

"Obviously someone needs to clean out their ears," said Harry sarcastically

"Now see here Mr Potter, this is the most prestigious school in Europe," started the lady to the right of the headmaster as a grey mist descended over her, ignoring outcry from the other schools, "You are privileged to be enrolled in the school of your parents. It would dishonour them not to continue their legacy and attend this school."

"IT WOULD DISHONOUR MY PARENTS!" Harry bellowed, magic rolling off his body with such strength the ground started shaking, before cynically continuing, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you? Was leaving me on a doorstep as a baby honourable? Was it honourable to steal funds from the Potter accounts? Was it honourable to force me to participate in this tournament? Don't you dare talk to me about honour."

"Was that really necessary my boy?"

"I am not your boy. To you headmaster, it is Lord Potter. Now I do hope you'll have that room ready for me by the time I've finished eating dinner. It has after all been a long day. If you wish to negotiate on any of the terms I've given you please talk to my layer Mr Johnathon Noble," said Harry, smirking as he 'saw' the headmaster's mood change when he heard the name, before he moved to the table to his left and sat down to eat.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The rest of the night passed rather quickly, after dinner Harry was directed to his private quarters where he promptly made his way to his bed and fell asleep after casting a spell to wake him at 5. Getting up quickly when it went off Harry quickly dressed himself and made his way back through the castle to where he entered the previous day, while noting that his mage sight was strengthened due to the ambient magic in the school. Making his way outside he started to run around the school grounds. Since he'd been adopted by the Flamels Harry had begun running, it enhanced his muscles and allowed him to enjoy the natural smells and sounds that his heightened senses allowed him to experience.

When he'd got older Nicolas had suggested he do some strengthening exercises as well, and quickly his morning run had turned into a full on workout consisting of running, push-ups, sit-ups and various other muscle strengthening exercises as well as some meditation for magical awareness.

Two hours later Harry had finished his workout routine, showered was walking around the castle creating a map in his head so he would know where to go for his classes when he noticed one of the magical signatures he recognised from yesterday's meeting in the great hall in the classroom down at the end of the corridor. Noticing the person start moving towards the door the young wizard debated whether or not he should leave, or confront the person who had insulted him the previous night.

"Mr Potter," the person interrupted his thoughts

"Yes Professor -"

"McGonagall, Professor McGonagall," stated before continuing, "Would you like to join me in my office for a few minutes, I would like to discuss your timetable for your stay, and I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night."

Noticing the regret that the woman in front of him was showing Harry hastily agreed, also eager to discover if he'd be allowed to do the classes he wanted to at the level he wanted. He quickly followed the professor through her classroom to her office, and taking the seat she offered him.

"Mr Potter, I would like to apologise for saying not attending Hogwarts would be dishonouring your parents. It was wrong of me to say such things about them, they were some of my favourite students when they were here, and I'm sure they would be proud of you. I just wish they'd had a chance to see the person their son had grown into, James would've been proud of you standing up to Professor Dumbledore like that" said the professor before she wiped her eyes with a cloth

"Its ok professor, I understand that you were not in full control of your actions last night, and I in turn would like to apologise for my actions last night, it was not your fault I ended up with the Dursleys like I did," replied Harry

"Thank you Mr Potter. Before we talk about your subjects can I ask why you wear that band of fabric around your eyes?" asked the McGonagall

"Why do I wear this band? That is an interesting question professor, and one of the reasons I was annoyed last night. I wear this band around my eyes to hide them, most people find looking into my eyes an unpleasant experience."

"Why would it be an unpleasant experience? And how can you see if you keep your eyes covered?" asked the confused professor

"I can't see professor, I'm blind. One of the effects of being hit by the killing curse was that I lost my sight. As for why people don't like looking into my eyes, it would be best to show you," explained Harry as he removed the band from his head to show his eyes a pure killing curse green, which gave the witch across from him the chills, and around his eyes the skin a dark blue, almost black colour, signifying that it was almost dead.

"Oh my," McGonagall gasped as Harry returned the band to its previous position, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what it would be like to live without being able to see."

"Its ok professor, I've learnt to live with my disability. I can still see using my magic instead of my eyes. It works like a muggle sonar radar, have you heard of them?"

"No, what are they?" asked the professor

"They send out sound waves, and when the wave hits an object it bounces back to the original point from where the waves originated, and from how long it takes the waves to return to their source they can calculate the location of objects. Similarly I send out my magic and when it hits an object it tells me where that object is and I can avoid it, furthermore I am able to tell where other magical objects are, be it people of artefacts due to my magic picking up the magical signature of the object," explained Harry omitting some information, "Anyway, that is enough on my way of seeing, can we work out my timetable now?"

After a moment composing herself McGonagall agreed and asked, "What is your prior experiences with magic? What have you studied and what would you like to study?"

"My adoptive father has been teaching me magic since he adopted me when I was 8. He has taught me Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology Potions, Alchemy, Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Duelling. I would like to continue with all of these whilst I'm here, although I may be slightly ahead of the curriculum here due to the fact that my father was only teaching me," said Harry

"I can put you in classes for Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts, however we don't have a Duelling or Alchemy class. I will ask you to come with me after breakfast today and the various professors will test your skills to see which class level you will be attending. How do you do Ancient Runes if you can't see?" she finished

"When you write different runes you imbued them with a certain amount of magical power for them to work, and in doing so it allows me to see the different runes," Harry quickly explained

"Ok, thank you for your time Mr Potter, if you come and see me after breakfast I'll take you to meet the other professors and we'll test your skills."

"Thank you professor, I'll see you after breakfast," said Harry, before raising himself from the chair he was in and leaving the room, heading down towards the great hall to catch the end of breakfast.

As he walked into the Great Hall he took a seat at the second table in from the side across the table from the most peculiar person, their magic was mixed with fire, something Harry had noticed the previous night, but he hadn't had a chance to meet the person yet.

"Hello," he greeted cheerfully

"Go away little boy," asked the girl in a French accent, not looking up from her food

"What is your name?" Harry asked, ignoring her previous comment

"Please leave me to eat in peace," she sighed, and then continued under her breath _"damned British not giving people the privacy they want, and not even having the decency to not stare."_

"_Really? Accuse the blind guy of staring, that is very nice," _said Harry dryly in fluent French, causing the girl to look up from her food in shock and look at Harry.

"_You're blind?"_ she asked

"_Yes I'm blind," _Harry returned dryly

"_Oh, that's a relief," _she said, before realising what she said a moment later and promptly trying to apologise to Harry only to notice that he'd already left, moving on to the next table.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice from inside the staff room, prompting Harry to open the door and walk inside where the staff of Harry's selected subjects were assembled. "Mr Potter, we are going to go through and assess your skills in the various subjects which you want study during your stay at Hogwarts. You may not know, but I am the Transfiguration professor. Professor Flitwick is the charms teacher, Professor Babbling is Ancient Runes teacher, and Professor Moody is the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Both Professor Sprout and Snape, Herbology and Potions professors are busy patrolling the halls at the moment, you will be put in your age group for those classes. Now please, show me your Transfiguration skills."

A hour later Harry had satisfied the four teachers and it had been decided that he would take Charms with the 7th year Ravenclaws, which was combined with the Beauxbatons delegation, Transfiguration with the 6th year Gryffindors, Runes with the 5th year Gryffindors, Defence Against the Dark Arts with the 6th year Hufflepuffs, Potions with the 4th year Hufflepuffs and Herbology with 4th year Gryffindors.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**There we go chapter 2. R&R please. FYI I plan on updating this story at least once every two weeks.**


End file.
